Prank Of The Week
by StarsUponTheBarricades
Summary: It's prank time in the CSI Lab. A certain Greg Sanders is the pranker and always wants to succeed. He encounters on a certain someone to help with his next one.


**Prank Of The Week**

**A/N:** Well hello there! This is my first attempt at a CSI Fanfic that I randomly decided to write with an idea from some pranks... I don't know why I have a strange mind! :P anywhoo it's a Sandle fic including awesome pranks and all sorts and probably takes place in between Season 2 and 3... No GSR in this fic at all and there was no 'moments' :D I didn't really know the rating on this so i put it as T for safe... its probably more K+ but *shrugs* yeah... so enjoy! :D xoxo

Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to CBS's CSI. You know the drill!

* * *

><p>"50 bucks that Greg won't pull a prank this week" Warrick made a bet with Nick on the way to the break room. Deciding to take a coffee break in between a complicated case including the victim, who was male, who had a wife, 2 children and several lady friends who were all found in his bed.<p>

So basically the suspects aren't anywhere near being ruled out... They all seem rather guilty. The wife; finding out his affairs, the children; annoyed for causing their Mum pain, several affairs; well... for wanting him by themselves? Yeah, it wasn't easy in the slightest.

"Nah, I bet he still will do because this is Greg Sanders we are talking about! The rock slash punk, geeky lab rat who wants to get out of that lab!" Nick replied with a certainty in his voice.

"Let's make it a deal then! But wouldn't Greggo have better things on his mind?" Warrick chattered happily down the corridor.

"What do you mean?" questioned Nick, clueless as ever to his surroundings and life.

"Sara Sidle..." Warrick sarcastically said using his hands to exaggerate. Nick nodded.

Sara and Greg had got together last month after a playful prank that Greg set up for Sara turned drastically wrong as he was pushed inside a ditch centred inside a huge forest.

The prank had meant to go a lot differently.

_Greg told Sara of a decomp inside a large forest and that Grissom that told them both to get down there as Brass was waiting for them. Grissom obviously did no such thing. He isn't much of a pranker... much more of a teacher who spoils everything._

_They arrived at the forest with their field kits in hand and jacket zipped. They scoped the forest 'looking' for Brass. Greg had gone to the prank scene before to get a view of his prank. They searched around for ages and found no search of Brass. _

_Sara had started to get suspicious of his friend's strangeness. Greg decided that they would head back to the car making sure a huge ditch was ahead to get Sara down. He had tried to distract her by standing behind her and making some random jokes and telling her to run but his friend had already figured out his motives. She had started running as he told and as she saw the ditch in plain sight and a mischievous grin on Greg's face when they reached it she made no effort to grab his jacket spin him around her and pushed him into the ditch._

_Greg winced in pain at the bottom of this grassy ditch and opened his eyes to see Sara laughing so much. He scowled at her as her eyes watered and furrowed his brow._

_Deciding that his prank had backfired he rubbed his spiky hair and attempted to get up. His shock had got to his senses meaning it was very hard to get up._

_Looking up he saw Sara literally jumping around with laughs that was nowhere near being stopped._

_He eventually got up and started climbing the small incline to get back to the ground of the green forest._

_Ingeniously, an evil idea popped into his head._

_"Uhm Sara?" He was looking like he was having trouble trying to climb the metre long incline. "Can I have some help... Please?" Greg asked innocently._

_Sara took a deep breath to contain her giggles and reached out a hand for her friend to take so he could get up successfully._

_But knowing Greg a prank was always around every corner. As he grabbed on her hand he made the effort to seem like he was being pulled up to safety. He pulled quickly on her arm to make her topple over and roll down the hill before settling into the exact same place that Greg did._

_Her face had turned into shock as Greg stood on the incline laughing in the same way Sara was only a few moments prior._

_Her eyes opened and they latched into Greg's eyes. She frowned at him as if she was going to kill him or at least harmfully hurt. But as her arm was about thirty centimetres from his right foot she held his eyes as he was laughing and grabbed his foot._

_He fell for the second time that day but fell half on top of Sara. They locked their eyes into each other's and Greg smiled. He pulled away a stand of hair that had landed over her right eyes during the whole situation. She blushed at the motion of Greg and crooked up her face to get closer to his soft face. Their noses were so nearly brushing each other. _

_Neither made an attempt to move as they just couldn't tear their eyes away from the others. Caught in the moment, Greg made no mistake to capture her gorgeous lips. It was slow at first but after realising that Sara was responding to him he opened his mouth to let her tongue graze her bottom lip to allow access. _

_They were kissing very passionately for many minutes before Greg pulled away. Both of them blushing furiously and smiling. Greg stood up before lending a hand to Sara and she gratefully took it and stood up. They both made it up the little incline and stopped at the top of the ditch staring at each other._

_"So, uhm, Sara would you like to go for a drink after we clock out?" Greg asked hesitantly. Sara gave her gaped tooth smile that he loved so much about her. _

_"Yes of course Greggo! But next time... Don't pull a prank on me, I know you too well to know when you decide to pull pranks. I can tell every single week!" Sara smiled and laced her left hand into his right._

_He fake pouted before smiling at her gesture. "Okay, if you insist. But just to let you know from no one you are going to be involved in my pranks since your skills are too tough to beat." Greg winked at Sara and she playfully rolled her eyes._

_"Come on, we are still on time and as far as I know, I know that Grissom never called or paged you on a decomp." she winked back at the prank puller before getting her free hand to dust down her clad jeans._

_Walking back to the car, their fingers stayed laced all the time and Sara leaned her head into the crook of his shoulder._

They entered the break room and Warrick sat down on a various chair around a simple white table. Nick got two coffee cups and poured the hot brown fluids into the mugs. Wanting more he opened the fridge below to smell something again.

"Ugh, Grissom has put one of his 'investigations' inside our fridge again! You know some day I will get my hands on him!" Nick stirred before slamming the fridge shut and paced back to their table with two steaming mugs.

Warrick took his mug and sipped a bit at his black coffee before continuing his betting conversation. "Anyway, he's been dreaming about her the soon as she stood into the lab over two years ago. His mind will be preoccupied to always impress her as well... Greg's a romantic."

"How the hell do you know that Warrick? Does someone have a little crush on our lab rat?" Nick teased and Warrick burst into a laughing fit lasting thirty seconds before fading it out quickly "No! You told me that when YOU went checking up on him for some results as he was checking his girlfriend's DNA! You, my friend, have a crush!" Warrick said taking no prisoners.

"Okay, okay! So are we making this bet then?" Nick asked ending the previous topic before it got out of hand.

"Deal!" they shook hands before drinking their coffees and returned to their case.

* * *

><p><em>Awhile later…<em>

Greg walked swiftly into the break room after having a great day off yesterday and spent it with his gorgeous girlfriend. That's right, _his_ girlfriend. It had been a month since they had gotten together and Greg felt like he was on cloud nine.

And to top it off, he had just identified some DNA on a possible murder making the new case lead.

Things couldn't get any better for Greg Sanders.

Skipping his way to the worktop surface, he made a pot of his famous Blue Hawaiian coffee, which he just had his order delivered, before pouring himself a cup.

He took the mug to his nose and sniffed the fluid. _That is one great, great, great coffee! _Greg thought to himself smiling. Then, he sipped a bit of the coffee before sitting on the medium sized chairs.

_Hmm, what to do now... I have no work so I guess I could prank people? Naa I need to wait a bit to do so... Oh oh! I know let's make a paper swan! Yeah! Greg _thought once again_. _He grabbed the day old local newspaper and decided to collect a sheet. He looked at the sheet he had pulled and it was the crossword. Grissom would make him give it back if he used that to make a swan.

So he got the next page and started to fold the paper a numerous amount of times and a figure began to form.

He was alone in the break room which... Wasn't really a surprise to be honest most of the CSI's were out at a scene. Not expecting anyone, he heard the clonk of a person's shoes like into the break room. He didn't want to look up but he did anyway and saw Sara. His Sara.

"Hey you" Sara said affectionately as she made her way over to her boyfriend. She leaned into his face and kissed him gently on the lips before sitting down on the seat next to him. She shuffled up though so that both of their thighs were touching.

"Hey" Greg smiled at her grinning a bit like the Cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland.

"So I'm guessing you're extremely bored as the last time I saw you make origami swans was when we bailed on that case... Wait... You aren't doing any pranks?" Sara rambled on before questioning the prankster.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that..." Greg stated to Sara as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay... Who is your new victim?" Sara asked wondering if she would be dragged into this prank. It was better than being the victim, that's for sure.

Greg looked like an excited puppy as soon as she soon as she slipped that question. "Nick," he shouted in a whisper as his excitement was near overload. "and Warrick!"

"Wow, you going to try to kill two birds with one stone, are you?" Sara asked relieved it wouldn't be Grissom... or Eckile... She could get fired for that!

"And I need YOUR help!" Greg added on to Sara. Sara's eyes turned into saucers as he said that very line.

"N-no... This isn't a very good idea! Not a good idea at all!" Sara answered quite scared of being roped into it.

"Oh come on! We could make this the best prank I have ever done! Plus... my skills on this one is very excellent!"

"You're not going to let out of this are you?" Sara asked uncertain of this still.

"Naa not really!" Greg smiled and Sara sighed hoping it wouldn't be a friendship ruiner.

"Okay then, what have you got?" Sara asked not happy but was willing enough to do the prank.

"Well my excellent Photoshop skills created this number. I took a picture of Nick kissing one of his girlfriends and Warrick kissing one of his girlfriends. So I made a little edit-"

"Oh god, please don't tell me it's what I'm thinking?" Sara pleaded.

Greg mischievously grinned at her and took out a picture from his lab jacket. It was Warrick and Nick _kissing!_

"Yup... What I thought!" Sara added.

"Oh I bet you so want this!" Greg smirked. Sara rolled her eyes playfully then nodded with a smile that matched Greg's.

Thankfully no one entered the break room for the whole time they planned out their evil plan. They had planned to make about a hundred copies and send them all around the lab. They would do this by inserting the picture into everyone's slots and pinning them to notices.

PRANK TIME!

* * *

><p>The next day was prank day to Sara and Greg. They pulled into the lab car park in their different cars at 8pm, one hour before their shift started so they could start their plan.<p>

A smile was evident on both of their faces as they entered the building together whilst Greg carried a bag full of photos into the lab.

They kept walking until they reached the locker room so they could at least seem as if they were getting ready for work. So Sara slipped her purse and bag into hers and Greg put his lab coat on.

Greg placed the plastic carrier bag onto the bench and dives inside. He grabbed half the pile and gave it to Sara while he grabbed the other.

"Let's do this!" Greg whispered to Sara. She nodded before they exited the room separating ways and began placing pictures everywhere.

As soon as the pictures were set out around the lab people started laughing. Warrick and Nick hadn't clocked in yet so their surprise would be huge.

They made sure to place ones on the front desk, the notice board, Grissom's office, Eckile's office and basically everywhere.

Greg and Sara couldn't stop laughing as they both did their separate paths around the building.

Eventually when they ran out of pictures the time reached about 8:45pm and they met back into the break room just to be safe from the boys.

They came in laughing their heads off as they sat down.

"Oh my god! That is the funniest thing ever!" Sara laughed before high fiving Greg but he had other plans and kissed her on the mouth. He pulled away grinning ear to ear.

"Okay... now's the serious part!" Greg started his voice becoming strong. "We have to calm down and go to work as if it was nothing to do with us. But of course we can laugh as anyone who saw that picture would laugh. We have to deny all causes." Greg instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, Greg! Now go to work!" she kissed him sweetly on the lips before heading to Grissom's office to get a case.

Meanwhile, Greg was back at his lab as per usual and turned on some Marilyn Manson just to silence out his ever so often giggles about his prank.

Unfortunately, there was no work to be done as of yet. So he decided to head down to the front office to see if they both have clocked in.

_Warrick Brown (CSI): In._

_Nicholas Stokes (CSI): In._

Greg smiled. _Now all that's left to do now is wait. _Greg smirked and made his way back to his own lab to wait for some furious men.

Not long later, two men came storming in toe into the lab holding that very picture. Nick, who had hold of it, slammed it in front of Greg causing him jump and put his head up from some tests.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" Nick scowled at Greg.

"No I actually don't... But haha that is so funny! Whoever created that must be a genius in Photoshop. I don't have those skills of course..." Greg rambled to create his so what innocence for the gossip maker photo.

"Oh come on! We know you did it so spit it out!" Warrick shouted.

"Uhh huh! Why always point the finger at me? Just because I make regular pranks if doesn't mean I did this one!" He eyed the photo on his desk before eying to the two men.

"Okay so if you didn't do it... Then who did?" Warrick questioned.

As if by magic, Sara entered the lab and all three boys looked at the door she had entered.

"Hey Greg! I was wondering if you could run some tests on the victim's jacket to test for DNA?" Sara questioned before coming towards his desk and placed the bagged evidence on the table.

Greg wiggled his eyebrows at the boys and they gasped.

"Sara... How could you do this?" Nick asked quite shocked.

"What did I do?" Sara spoke back at her colleague.

Nick took the picture from Greg's desk and held it up to Sara.

"Woah! Dont put all the blame on me! Blame the adorable prankster here!" Sara stated making both guys in major shock.

"Yeah I have amazing Photoshop skills! I should show you some time!" Greg smirked at the boys.

"We... Were... Pranked?" Warrick gasped.

"Yup! And your emotions are priceless! Kodak moment!" Greg made an invisible camera in his hands and took a 'picture'.

Greg stood up and walked to Sara and gave her a giant bear hug.

"We did good honey." Greg said.

"Hell yeah we did!" she replied.

They turned their attention back to the boys who were still in shock but more one than the other.

"Hey... But the real loser here is my good friend here!" Nick slapped Warrick on the shoulder. "Yeah that's right man, you owe me fifty bucks!" Warrick sighed. Greg and Sara laughed.

"Ugh!" Warrick pulled out a fifty from his trouser pocket and slapped it into Nick's open hand.

"Well me and Nick have a hot case so... Uhm let's get to it!" Warrick walked out of the lab with Nick slowly behind.

"Don't forget to kiss each other before leaving!" Greg called out in amusement as several co-workers stared at the gossip couple and burst out laughing.

Sara and Greg were now in a fit of laughter and just couldn't stop. But they were at work of course so it had to stop soon.

"Come on, run me those tests!" Sara chirped in coming out of her laughter bubble.

"Yes Ma'am!" Greg smirked at his beautiful girlfriend and got to work.

Definitely one of his best pranks ever and was certainly the prank of the week in Las Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that's my first CSI one shot done... How did you think of it? :D I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please review! :D this is definitely dedicated to my bestest friend and CSI Greggo fan Holly! 3 (Yes we have the same name... We are twins! No biologically though!)

Holly xoxo


End file.
